comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Comic Titles (Earth-61952)
First Launch Title Second Launch Title Third Launch Title The Title of a Second Launch Comic's Title called Dawn and Dusk. Superior Spider-Man After three weeks of the original Spiderman's death, New York City had been descended into an chaos as the crime rate began to increase. With a corporation at his side, Aaron Aikman attempted to underwent his experimental to develop spider-like abilities and created a cybernetic suit. He will fight crime, Original Spiderman's and his rogue gallery while maintaining his corporation's work. However, he would do in his own violence and twist way to do good for the city but at the same time, he had to deal with his tragically past. He called himself The Spider-Man to the city but to the villain and crime, he called himself Superior Spider-Man. Captain America: John Walker John Walker was a leader of his black op team after the previous leader and his older brother, Micheal, died in the previous mission. However, his team was heavily ambushed, leaving John the only survivor. After being discharged, he was given an opportunity by the government to become supersoldier to fight for his country and the superhero, Captain America, after Bucky Barnes returned to become a Winter Soldier when Steve was resurfaced but becoming a leader of his own team. However, John began to question his and their mortality and ideologize of whether he does a good deed or worst deed. Superior Iron-Man Stark Industries was now in the possession of none other than, George Stark, older child of Stark family and secretly terrorist, war criminal and weapon dealer. What worst was that George had stolen Tony's identity to fool everyone including Tony's ex-girlfriend and assistance, Pepper Potts. With Industries' power, George began his crusade to build his own vision and dream into his own reality but he had to be ready to get rid of Stark Industries' opponent and enemy along with heroes and Villians who might see through his deception. Ronin: Blood Lethal Ethan Gunner, also known as the samurai without the master, Ronin, traveled to China to rescue his half-brother as he was captured by the Hand. However, while he was traveling, he was not only one who was here for same reason. There was a man with a red mask whom Ethan recognized him from the story. The man with a red mask who was willing to kill for a greater good, Blood Lethal, along with his unexpected partner, Lady Deathstrike. Will Ethan able to work with them or fight them? Cable and X-Force After the destruction of San Francisco, the death of Bastion and one of X-Men's member, everything went bad to worse as the new secret anti-mutant society called themselves the 'Drake', which consists of Ex-Military Soldier and Super-Powered Soldier. Cable assembled his new and different team to combat the threat that nobody else can know about it. However, they were caught red-handed as they screw up their mission and now on the run along with none other than Uncanny Avengers, in hot pursuits. Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers assembled again but different because Luke is a leader of his team after finding out the secret origin of the less-known team who had the same team title name in the 80s. However, at the same time, old enemies from the past and their new generations from the present were going to begin their plan where they left off. They have to work together as the team to stop their destruction or be defeated and die alone. 'Ultimate Spider-Man' ' '''After the death of Peter Parker, Miles Morales struck with grief and guilt as he blamed himself for being afraid to save Peter. He immediately decided to become new Spider-Man after Peter's final word, "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility" and Aaron's brutally method in television. However, he had no experiences of being Spider-Man. How will he be able to master his power and rise up to the challenge to become an Ultimate Spider-Man? 'Spiderman: Secret Protector' There was a new and mystery spiderman in the city. Some people believed that this was a real spiderman or a ghost in the past but other believed that the random person in Spider-suit. While every theory was randomly spreading to find an answer, the one hidden true answer was that it was Spiderman from another earth and he had a new family to protect and keep a secret. 'Uncanny Avengers' After the event in San Francisco, Captain America begins his quest to create a sanctioned Avengers unit comprised of Avengers and X-Men, humans and mutants working together. They will rise up to a strong and powerful challenge to overcome it but will they able to succeed to unite or failed to be disbanded? 'Inhumanity''' 6 parts issue of this comic. After the spread of Terrigensesis Crystal across the globe, there was a lately increasing number of Inhuman and the tension between Humans and Inhumans slowly began to get out of hand as the war and discrimination against Inhuman will begin soon or later. This story focuses on mainly some important human and inhuman characters in this storyline. Trivia *The first and second title launch will not have some picture at all. Category:Earth-61952 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Worstdeath45 Category:Created by Worstdeath45